criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Top of the Food Chain
Top of the Food Chain is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fourteenth case in Friend or Foe? and the fourteenth case overall. It takes place as the fourth case in the New Africa region. Plot Following the discovery that Darryl Brennan had transported his radioactive power sources to South Africa, the team rushed with the nomadic camp to stop the transport truck. As Tadashi told the team that the truck had stopped in the Kruger National Park, they headed there, before hearing yelling from nearby. They followed the yelling, finding animal activist Anthony Blackpaw insisting there was a body. He then directed them to a ditch, where they found infamous poacher Nia Naledi mauled to death by a pride of lions. Suniva and Luna soon confirmed that Nia had slash wounds on her arms, concluding Nia was murdered. They first spoke to Anthony on how he found the body, where he revealed he was leading an anti-poaching movement. The pair also found reason to suspect poaching protégé Shakil Adhiambo and national park conservator Rita Harbinger. As the pair convened, Dara told the team that an angry lady with short hair was demanding to see them. As Dara spoke, Julia Hyde pushed past them, demanding to hear why they were in South Africa. She then revealed she'd been staking out the poachers for weeks and they'd destroyed her whole operation by showing up, soon snapping and exclaiming she expected nothing less from the "travelling circus". As the team spoke with Julia, the pair suspected wildlife spotter Craig Ruffstone, along with discovering that Nia murdered Anthony's animals and attempted to feed Shakil to her lion. While the pair recapped, Jason revealed that Julia had ordered she take over the investigation. Julia then told the team she had better knowledge of the poachers, commenting that the team caused mess everywhere they went, such as Rosa's kidnapping, and that "surgery needed a scalpel, not a chainsaw". After Nolan stopped Julia's takeover, they discovered that Nia threated to feed Rita's children to lions if she didn't turn a blind eye to the poaching, and that Nia forced Craig into shooting an elephant. Eventually, the clues revealed Craig as the killer. They soon brought Craig to questioning, where he soon admitted to the crime, then revealing he wasn't ashamed of his actions. Craig then revealed that he was once engaged to Keanu Lahela, Nia's son, and they were to live the rest of their lives together. However, before the wedding, Keanu wanted to tell the police everything he knew about Nia's operation so he could marry in peace. Craig then snapped, revealing Nia fed her own son to predators to silence him. Craig then began his revenge mission, vowing to avenge his fallen lover. Craig disguised himself as a wildlife spotter and gained closer to Nia by going along with her poaching. When her back was turned, he grabbed a knife and slashed at her arms, leaving her to die in the national park. Craig then revealed his one regret; not killing Nia himself, insisting he wanted to see the life leave her eyes for what she did to his engagement. They soon brought a remorseless Craig before the court, where he told the court that Nia believed she was the queen of the jungle, but it was him who was the true top of the food chain. Judge Donovan then sentenced Craig to thirty years in jail. Post-trial, tribal warrior Adaeze Okafor told the team that she'd located Darryl's truck. They soon rushed to the park upon Adaeze's instruction, where they found the truck abandoned, with a message from Darryl wishing the team well. Dara then kicked the dirt, before Joshua began researching. A few hours later, Joshua asked for the player's help in retrieving the memory drive he'd lost in the poaching camp. They soon headed there and eventually find the drive Joshua lost, before Tadashi analysed the research. Tadashi then revealed that Darryl and his team of scientists had been working on the power source for months, then gravely confirming that any scientist who spoke out about the radiation went missing. Believing Darryl knew of the dangerous side-effects, the team addressed Nolan, who declared they needed to find Darryl before he intentionally sent the power sources to the world. Meanwhile, Aida requested the player's help in shutting down the poaching operation once and for all, revealing they lived in a beautiful world before the greed of humanity ruined it. Knowing Shakil would have taken over the operation, they spoke to Julia about the operation, who told them that she was coming with them to shut down the poaching. After retrieving Julia's findings that Shakil kept incriminating evidence locked in a safe, they spoke to Judge Donovan about subpoenaing the safe. With the court order, they unlocked the safe, eventually finding evidence to place Shakil behind bars. Julia then reluctantly thanked the team for helping, admitting she hated poachers and felt justice had been served. The pair then thanked her in return. Later, the team regrouped to discuss their findings. Now knowing that Darryl intended to kill, Nolan charged the team with finding Darryl and the power sources. A while later, Tadashi revealed that Darryl would be advertising the power sources at a "Road Rage" driving rally in Madagascar, and that if he succeeded, the power sources would be delivered to cities around the world. With no time to waste, the team, the nomad tribe wanting to finish Fawza's legacy, and Julia, all headed to Madagascar. Summary Victim *'Nia Naledi' (found mauled by a pride of lions) Murder Weapon *'Lions' Killer *'Craig Ruffstone' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads wildlife guides. *The suspect speaks Afrikaans. *The suspect eats caterpillars. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears camouflage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads wildlife guides. *The suspect speaks Afrikaans. *The suspect eats caterpillars. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads wildlife guides. *The suspect speaks Afrikaans. *The suspect eats caterpillars. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads wildlife guides. *The suspect speaks Afrikaans. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn. *The suspect wears camouflage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads wildlife guides. *The suspect speaks Afrikaans. *The suspect eats caterpillars. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn. *The suspect wears camouflage. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer reads wildlife guides. *The killer speaks Afrikaans. *The killer eats caterpillars. *The killer has a sunburn. *The killer wears camouflage. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate National Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Lion Tooth, Safari Equipment, Faded Map; New Suspect: Anthony Blackpaw) *Examine Safari Equipment. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Poaching Photo) *Question Shakil over his mentor's death. *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Poaching Tents Location; New Crime Scene: Poaching Tent) *Investigate Poaching Tent. (Clues: Faded Sign) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Angry Message. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Rita Harbinger) *Quiz Rita on the poachers in the national park. *Find out how Anthony discovered the body. *Examine Lion Tooth. (Result: Engravings) *Analyze Engravings. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Afrikaans) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads wildlife guides) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Julia about her connections to the poaching operation. (Attribute: Julia speaks Afrikaans; New Crime Scene: Lookout Point) *Investigate Lookout Point. (Clues: Poaching Tools, Stone Knife) *Examine Poaching Tools. (Result: Faded Magazine) *Examine Magazine. (Result: Wildlife Magazine Number) *Analyze Purchase Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Craig Ruffstone) *Interrogate Craig on his vacation to South Africa. (Attribute: Craig reads wildlife guides) *Examine Stone Knife. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caterpillars; New Crime Scene: Trunk of Tusks) *Investigate Trunk of Tusks. (Clues: Gun Engraving, Locked Drawer) *Examine Engraving. (Result: Vengeance Vow) *Confront Anthony over vowing revenge. (Attribute: Anthony reads wildlife guides, speaks Afrikaans, and eats caterpillars) *Examine Locked Drawer. (Result: Crow's Head) *Analyze Crow's Head. (05:00:00) *Confront Shakil over his warning. (Attribute: Shakil reads wildlife guides, speaks Afrikaans, and eats caterpillars) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Julia's takeover of the case. (Attribute: Julia reads wildlife guides; New Crime Scene: Hidden Spot) *Investigate Hidden Spot. (Clues: Wrapped Present, Faded Photo) *Examine Wrapped Present. (Result: Tusk) *Examine Tusk. (Result: Message to Craig) *Speak to Craig about the message on the tusk. (Attribute: Craig speaks Afrikaans and eats caterpillars) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Family Photo) *Analyze Family Photo. (08:00:00) *See Rita about Nia threatening her children. (Attribute: Rita reads wildlife guides, speaks Afrikaans, and eats caterpillars) *Investigate Park Ditch. (Clues: Broken Compass, Safari Hat) *Examine Broken Compass. (Result: Compass) *Analyze Compass. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has sunburn) *Examine Safari Hat. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears camouflage) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to King of the Jungle (4/5). (No stars) King of the Jungle (4/5) *Hear Adaeze's discoveries. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate National Park. (Clue: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Message from Darryl) *Investigate Lookout Point. (Clue: Dirt Pile) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Broken Memory Stick) *Examine Broken Memory Stick. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyze Memory Stick. (06:00:00) *Listen to what Aida wants to do. *Speak with Julia about what she's discovered. (Reward: Safari Outfit) *Investigate Poaching Tent. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Safe Contents) *Analyze Safe Contents. (05:00:00) *Arrest Shakil for poaching. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:New Africa (FOF)